Star Trek: Der Film
Star Trek: Der Film ist ein US-amerikanischer Science-Fiction Film aus dem Jahr 1979. Es ist der erste Film der Star Trek-Reihe von Paramount Pictures und eine Fortsetzung der erfolgreichen Fernsehserie "Raumschiff Enterprise". Der Film feierte am 07. Dezember 1979 Premiere und erschien 28. März 1980 in den deutschen Kinos. Handlung Eine mysteriöse Energiewolke rast auf die Erde zu und löst dabei alle Objekte, u.a. auch drei Klingonische Kreuzer, auf, die ihr in den Weg kommen. Das Geschehen wird von der Raumstation Epsilon IX aufgezeichnet und zur Erde weitergeleitet. James T. Kirk (William Shatner) wurde inzwischen zum Admiral befördert und arbeitet im Sternenflottenhauptquartier in San Francisco als Chef der Einsatzplanung. Er sieht dies als Gelegenheit, sein altes Schiff, die USS Enterprise wieder zu befehligen. Diese ist das einzige Schiff, welches die Wolke abfangen könnte. Kirk überzeugt Flottenadmiral Nogura, holt den Bordarzt Leonard McCoy (DeForest Kelley) aus dem Ruhestand und lässt den neuen Captain der Enterprise Willard Decker (Stephen Collins) kurzfristig zum Commander zurückstufen. Dieser ist eher weniger begeistert, da Kirk das Schiff nach dem dreijährigem Umbau nicht gut kennt. Zudem sieht Kirk Decker zunächst nur als Konkurrenten. Da die Enterprise viel zu zeitig in den Einsatz geschickt wird, ereignen sich einige technische Schwierigkeiten wie eine Fehlfunktion am Transporter oder der Flug durch ein Wurmloch. Sie werden jedoch mit dem Eintreffen von Mr. Spock (Leonard Nimoy) gelöst. Der Vulkanier hatte die Präsenz der fremden Entität bereits auf Vulkan gespürt, als er das Kolinahr - dem vulkanischen Weg jeglichen Emotionen zu entsagen - ablegen will. Jedoch wird besteht er diesen Test aufgrund seines menschlichen Blutes nicht und möchte das Wesen der Entität ergründen. Dank Spock können auch die Angriffe der Wolke abgewehrt werden und so dringt die Enterprise in das fremde Objekt ein. Nach einer Weile sendet das sich im Inneren riesige befindliche Schiff eine Plasmasonde auf die Brücke der Enterprise. Als die Sonde darangehindert wird, Wissen wie Flottenstärke und Verteidigungsanlagen aus der Datenbanken abzufragen, löst es dabei die deltanische Navigatorin Lieutenant Ilia (Persis Khambatta) auf. Die Enterprise wird kurz darauf auch in das Innere des Schiffs gezogen. Ilia taucht später wieder auf, jedoch wurde sie von V'Ger in eine Maschine, eine exakte Kopie der Navigatorin verwandelt. Sie soll die Kohlenstoff-Einheiten, wie sie die Menschen nennt, beobachten und die Daten V'Ger übermitteln, um zu entscheiden was mit ihnen geschieht. Von ihr erfährt die Crew auch dass V'Ger auf der Suche nach seinem Schöpfer ist, den er auf der Erde vermutet. Spock begibt sich mit einem Raketen-Raumanzug eigenmächtig in das Zentrum vor und erfährt dort, dass V'Ger über ungeheures Wissen verfügt, aber Emotionen nicht verstehen kann.´ Nach dem Spock zur Enterprise zurück geschickt wird, kann er die Bewegrüde V'Gers besser verstehen. V'Ger erhofft sich Antworten auf Fragen nach dem Sinn seines Daseins vom Schöpfer. Schließlich hat die Wolke die Erde erreicht. V'Ger will ihren Auftrag erfüllen und gleichzeitig Antworten bekommen. Als dies nicht geschieht, schickt er Plasmaenergiekugeln aus die alles biologische Leben auflösen soll, da er nur Maschinen als echte Lebensform ansieht. Mit einem Bluff kann Kirk die Ilia-Sonde überzeugen sie zum Zentrum des Schiffes zu führen, um V'Ger dort die Fragen beantworten. Dort stellen Decker, Spock, McCoy und er fest, dass es sich um die NASA-Raumsonde Voyager 6 handelt. Sie verschwand bei ihrem Auftrag in einem Schwarzen Loch und wurde von lebenden Maschinen verbessert um ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen. Da der NASA-Code längst nicht mehr benutzt und verstanden wurde, scheiterte der Wissensaustausch. V'Ger verlangt Antworten auf seine Fragen, als er versteht das die Menschen, seine Schöpfer sind. Decker, der Ilias Wesen noch in der Maschine sehen kann, will V'Ger das Wesen des Mensch-Seins offenbaren, indem er V'Ger anbietet, eins mit ihr zu werden. Beide verschmelzen zu einem neuen Wesen, gleichzeitig beginnt die Wolke und das Schiff sich aufzulösen. Als Kirk zusammen mit Spock und McCoy zurück auf die Enterprise kehrt, lässt er Ilia und Decker schließlich als vermisst statt als tot melden. Besetzung thumb|270px|Die Hauptbesetzung mit Robert Wise (links) und Gene Roddenberry (rechts) auf dem Brückenset * William Shatner: Admiral James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy: Commander Spock * DeForest Kelley: Dr. Leonard „Pille“ McCoy * James Doohan: Lt. Commander Montgomery „Scotty“ Scott * George Takei: Lt. Commander Hikaru Sulu * Walter Koenig: Lieutenant Pavel Chekov * Nichelle Nichols: Lt. Commander Nyota Uhura * Majel Barrett: Dr. Christine Chapel * Persis Khambatta: Lieutenant Ilia * Stephen Collins: Captain/Cmdr. Willard „Will“ Decker * Grace Lee Whitney: Janice Rand * Mark Lenard: Klingonischer Captain * David Gautreaux: Commander Branch Shimmer * Billy van Zandt: Außerirdischer Junge * Roger Aaron Brown: Epsilon-Techniker * Gary Faga: Techniker an der Luftschleuse Synchronsprecher Produktion Nachbearbeitung Soundtrack thumb|Original Soundtrack (1979) #Main Title/Klingon Battle #Leaving Drydock #The Cloud #The Enterprise #Ilia's Theme #Vejur Flyover #The Meld #Spock Walk #End Title Star Trek: The Motion Picture – 20th Anniversary Edition thumb|20th Anniversary Edition (1999) Disc 1: #Ilia's Theme #Main Title #Klingon Battle #Total Logic #Floating Office #The Enterprise #Leaving Drydock #Spock's Arrival #The Cloud #Vejur Flyover #The Force Field #Games #Spock Walk #Inner Workings #Vejur Speaks #The Meld #A Good Start #End Title Disc 2: #Star Trek Theme #Introduction: Nichelle Nichols #Inside Star Trek #William Shatner Meets Captain Kirk #Introduction to Live Show #About Science Fiction #The Origin of Spock #Sarek's Son Spock #The Questor Affair #The Genesis II Pilot #Cyborg Tools and E.T. Life Forms #McCoy's RX for Life #The Star Trek Philosophy #Asimov's World of Science Fiction #The Enterprise Runs Around #A Letter from a Network Censor #The Star Trek Dream (Ballad I/Ballad II) #Sign Off: Nichelle Nichols Trailer Star Trek - The Motion Picture - Trailer|Kinotrailer Star Trek - The Motion Picture Directors Edition - Trailer|Director's Edition Trailer Poster Star Trek I Poster.jpg|Englisches Poster Star_trek_Film_Poster.jpg|DDR-Poster Externe Links *''Star Trek: Der Film'' in der Memory Alpha *''Star Trek: Der Film'' in der Internet Movie Datebase *''Star Trek: Der Film'' in der Online-Filmdatenbank *Offizielle englische Webseite zum Film *''Star Trek: Der Film'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *''Star Trek: Der Film'' in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia en:Star Trek: The Motion Picture Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:Star Trek